


Wood Setting

by ami_ven



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Why have you still not made a wood setting for this stupid thing?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt “Beware the fury of a patient man.” (John Dryden)

“Why have you still not made a wood setting for this stupid thing?” Amy demanded, as the _whir_ of the sonic screwdriver began to have less and less effect on the wooden creatures.

“I’ve been busy,” the Doctor said, peevishly. He twisted another wide inside the computer terminal, the only metal object in the otherwise-stone chamber, and the creatures shuddered – only for their clicking growls to grow louder. “And that seems to have made it worse.”

“Doctor!”

The creatures looked like spiders made of tree bark, with glowing red eyes and branch-like pincers. Probably controlled by the computer that the Doctor was fiddling with, but with the luck he was having with it, Amy thought they might not live long enough to find out for sure.

“This time, I’ve got it,” said the Doctor, and the wooden creatures grew thorny spines.

“Are you _trying_ to get us killed faster?” Amy demanded.

“It should be working!” said the Doctor. “Why isn’t it working?”

Suddenly, there was a commotion on the other side of the room. One of the wooden spiders shrieked, then went still – then several more, and Amy could see something metal glinting through all the wood. More and more spiders went down, and after a moment, she could see that the metal was a sword, wielded by someone who knew how to use it, who struck at the creatures and danced away before they could retaliate.

That someone was Rory.

Amy watched, breathless, as the last spider fell, oozing tree-sap onto the stone floor.

“There!” said the Doctor, holding up a bundle of wires. “I fixed it.”

“No, that was Rory,” said Amy.

Her husband blinked, only just seeming to realize he was responsible for the room full of kindling. “I found a sword,” he offered. “I – they said they were going to hurt you.”

“Oh, you,” laughed Amy, and kissed him.

“Kissing again,” the Doctor complained, but they both ignored him.

THE END


End file.
